


(On hiatus) Hufflepuff adventures

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Jessie Angel is just an ordinary student along with her friends. Join in her crazy adventures, trolling friends and finding love. The question is: Will she end another curse or let Rowan get under her skin? :O





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep :D Funny/awkward fanfic made for humor and laugh :D

Jessie Angel groaned, pulling the blanket over her eyes, while sun rays greeted her through the window. She didn't mind the beautiful mornings but she did mind the way too shiny Sun. And the chirping birds. 'Maaaaan... why did I agree to sleep in this room?' , she wondered. Something squeezed her tighter and she looked down. Penny was curled, her breathing slowly. Her golden hair dishevelled and tangled, her lips softly parted and eyes slightly stirring.  
Jessie gulped and tried to control the heat that invaded her body. And her mind. 'Ah yes, that's why...'. She and Penny kinda 'moved together' after their fourth year. Well, Jessie just changed rooms in dormitory after she and Penny fell asleep together in Penny's bed. They drank too much and Penny simply refused to let Jessie go once they reached the bedroom. It stayed with them sleeping together. And Rowan not gonna let her forget about that. Her friend teases her about it every. Single. Moment. Jessie groaned and started to get up to pull the covers on the wind but a slight tug and a whine stopped her mid sitting position. 

"Sorry... did I wake you up?" the Curse Breaker asked while lying back down.

"Kinda, Hero" Penny murmured "I was waking up anyway..." she stretched, her pyjama wrapping her breasts tightly. 'Damn it, Penny STOP doing that!'.

"See something you like?" 'Penny!' 

"How was your sleep, Jessie? Had any good dreams?" Penny winked at her friend, playful smirk on her face. Now that wasn't ok. Jessie knew that and so apparently Penny. Their friendship, from the very begging, was flirtatious. Penny took every occasion to touch Jessie. Their arms brushing, hugs, random tackles from Penny or Jessie's tsunami nose bleeding each time the golden haired was changing her clothes. Her fellow Hufflepuff was also incredible in Potion classes. 'Good thing she hasn't made a Love Potion. That woman already stole my heart' Jessie thought. 

"My sleep? It... was... pleasant..." Very much so since she had a quiet steamy dream involving Penny. 'I have to stay in bed... I can't let her see the... ay.'

"Only pleasant? I would say it was quite and action judging your moves and words..." Penny cupped Jessie's cheek, mischief in her eyes.

'That's it! I'm talking the coldest shower in the history of humanity!' "Ha. Ha. Ha. I laughed, Penny... Now... ummm... shower!" Jessie tried to untangle herself from the blankets but ended up on the floor closed in a blanket cocoon. Penny was clutching her stomach while howling with laughter. Jessie was struggling on purpose so Penny would laugh more. She loved her heavenly voice.

"Let me help you, dummy"

Before Jessie could react Penny was on top of her slowly pulling on the blanket.

'Get off. Get off. Get off...' 

The curse Breaker held her breath, heart racing and blood rushing to her face.  
She looked at Penny and something hit her. Penny was... shy? Her hands were trembling and eyes turned to darker colour. She could swear Penny's breath was a lot faster. Oh boy... it would be so easy to kiss her right now. Just pull her down and get to action. Just like in your dreams... Suddenly she felt a hard 'thud', hard floor meeting her back. She groaned in pain. 

"Penny!"

"Sorry!"

 

Rowan was questioning her the entire way to Great Hall. 'How's things with your new BEDMATE? Did you have sex already? Is she a good kisser? Still having that extreme nosebleed? Does she kick you out of bed? She must cuddle you a lot! I bet she dreams about you!' Rowan was relentless.   
Jessie clenched her jaw. Rowan was rooting for them but she wasn't subtle.

"Rowan!"

The mentioned witch stopped dead in her tracks "Right, sorry..." She scratched the back of her neck "I'm just excited about you two. Can you imagine?! The most popular girl and..."

"A controversial kid?"

"You said that yourself. But, Jessie think about this! Wouldn't you two make a great couple?! And possibly the loudest lovers..."

"Rowan!" Jessie clapped her hand over Rowan's mouth. Just in time because she spotted Penny walking towards them. 

"Hey, guys!" She chimed, her beautiful smile never leaving her face. Maybe it was Jessie's imagination but her eyes seems to shine brighter when she looks at her.

"Hey Penny!" Jessie choked out. 'Calm down Jessie. She's your fellow Hufflepuff and a good friend. But then again, friends don't sleep with each other and don't flirt so too often'.

"Whwwyyy Pfennny" Rowan says against Jessie's hand.

"Hey, Rowan...?" Penny looked confused and unsure of what to think about this. Of course Jessie and Rowan were like siblings but sometimes they would lock each other in different places. And now this.

Rowan used her elbow to land a hit on Jessie who grabbed her ribs and bent down, letting go of her friend. "Rowan!"

Rowan tried to look offended "What?! You were cutting off the air from my brain! That would end up with me collapsing!"

Penny cackled at their antics. Seriously, these two were impossible.

Jessie felt her heart swell. 'Too angelic for her own good'.

 

At potions calss:

"Angel! I already have a bad day. Focus!" Snape barked. Jessie's eye started to twitch. Seventeen times and with this eighteen. That would be a record. 

'Eighteen times, Snape. Eighteen. Stop baring at me, I know what I'm doing!'.

She felt another pair of eyes on her. But this feeling was different. It was caring and adoring. It could belong to only one person. She looked at the front row and indeed. Penny was looking at her. But her gaze was comforting and full of pride. And it was all directed at Jessie.

'Thank you'. Jessie mouthed.

Penny nodded.

"Angel!" Snape's yell brought her back "Did you manage to get it right?" He looks in the cauldron "Passable. Barely barely passable" He turned to the class "Out! All of you, imbeciles!"

'Allelujah!'

 

Later in the common room...

Penny was sprawled on the couch, Rowan was reading and Jessie was lying on the floor. Neither of them wanted to break the silence. It was nice.

"Aha!"

Ok, scratch that.

"Rowan? I'm happy you learned something. Really, I am, but... I don't know... could you be a little less loud?" Jessie growled. Rowan stuck her tongue at her but came back to her   
reading. 

Jessie closed her eyes again. What was she thinking? Ah, yes. Peace and quiet.

Perfect moment for rest. 

THUD!

"What on...?!" Jessie roared. But she didn't have much of a time to react when she spotted a bunch of Hufflepuffs entering the Common Room. All of them singing, laughing and carrying a butterbeer.

"We are Hufflepuffs! The best of all!  
We are the kings of y'all!  
We are the champions!  
We are the kindest!  
Yeah! And we rock!"

Jessie let out a feral growl. But the group didn't seem to care, heading for the rooms. 

"We are the Hufflepuffs!"

The last of them somehow managed to get up the stairs.

"Ey, Jessie?" Rowan peeked from her book.

"Hey, Hero. You ok?" Penny asked quietly.

Jessie's eye started to twitch again "All fine... like on the peaceful lake... a god damn friggin' dumb lake..."


	2. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oho... worst day in the year... I MEAN, PERFECT! PERFECT DAY! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaly I hate Valentines but enjoy :D

Valentine's Day. A day for couples and married people. Sweets and presents everywhere. Even Zonko stopped with his tricks. Ah, what a wonderful day. Such beauty of the hearts. Teddy bears and candies. All the romance in the air...

"Rowan!"

People turn their heads as two Hufflepuffs ran by them. One had glasses and one had hugely torn clothes. Her cloak was almost a strip of cloth on her shoulder.

"Get back here, you damn shit!" Jessie roared while trying to chase her friend into a small alley. However she forgot that Rowan was smarter and worked out her escape plan.

"Forget it, Jessie!" She waved her hand in which she hold onto a gold heart-shaped necklace "I'm sending that to Penny as you! I'm tired of you looking at her but doing nothing!   
Really, Jess, try to... ufff!"

Rowan was knocked back as she crushed into someone. Jessie used the occasion and grabbed the necklace. She looked at the person Rowan crashed into and her blood froze. Not because of the cold. But at who was also on the ground. Penny Haywood, 'sleeping bedmate', the most popular and beautiful girl, master at potions and very good friend. 'Not you....'

'Shut up'

"Ouch, Rowan, what was that for?" Penny grumbled. Rowan just kept smirking. Of course Jessie had to step in to help Penny get up. 

"Thank you, Hero" She smiled brightly, never letting go of your hand "What are you doing here guys? I thought you don't celebrate such things."

Rowan jumped to her feet. Jessie panicked 'Ay shit...´Rowan don't you dare...'

"Oh, I don't but Jessie does!"

"Really?!"

"Rowan..."

Rowan seemed unfazed "Yeah! And she's here to get her special someone a truly magnificent gift!"

Jessie felt Penny squeeze her hand harder. Just relax. Slow breaths.

"I guess I do..." Jessie whispered trying to get her hand free. To no avail.

'Ok, what's goin' on with Penny? Her smile is almost eye blinding when she looks at you. And her eyes are kinda hazy with something. Wait... could it be?'

"Oh, honey! Tell me more!" Penny's almost on the tip of her toes, her face dangerously close to Jessie. 'Honey?!'

"Well I... she is... well..."

Rowan pats Jessie on her back "Go on, Jess! You can do this!"

Jessie's eye started to twitch. Rowan didn't catch that.

"Rowan?"

"Sup, Jess?"

Jessie took a deep breath "I heard they sell 'Loco and Aries' at the book store. See if you are there, would ya?"

"Why would I want this book? It's not... ooohhh... I'm on my way!"

Rowan marched her way to the store. Jessie took a deep breath. She felt Penny tremble with silent laughter so she looked at her. She was still holding her hand, giggling slightly.

"What?" Jessie asked. Penny shook her head "You two remind me of my favourite childhood characters. What were their names? Timon and... hmmm... I can't recall the name but they were best friends bickering all the time!"

Suddenly she smiled a little wider and pulled Jessie towards booth with plushies. Jessie grumbled. Great. Just great.

"What do you think of this?!" She asks while holding a small guinea pig plushie. It was at size of her palm with black little eyes and yellow-ish fur. It looked very old. The fur was rough and it was missing a leg. 

Jessie squeezed her eyes "It looks adorable. Are you going to buy it?"

Penny saddened "No..." she put the little piggy back "It's too much for me... but hey! We still have a whole day ahead of us!" She grabbed Jessie by the hem of her broken shirt and dragged her to Three Broomsticks.

'Does her energy ever end?!'

 

"Four butterbeers! And two Fire Whiskeys!"

"Say what?!"

Rosmerda smirked in amusement "Coming right up, sweeties!"

Jessie turn to Penny "Penny! Holy cow! Do you want us to go through that again?!"

"Through what, Hero? You mean... oh..."

Penny averted her eyes, crimson red on her cheeks "I wasn't that drunk"

Jessie cleared her throat "You... were very... drunk. You don't remember a single thing?" Jessie glanced at still blushing Penny. She shook her head.  
The Curse Breaker sighed "You were... very touchy and, well... kind of..." She trailed feeling her throat tighten "youaskedifwecangetmarriedandgetoldtogether..."

Penny ears perked with interest. Jessie averted her gaze again. Luckily Madame Rosmerta managed to break the awkward situation "Your drinks, ladies".

Penny watched with huge eyes as Jessie drank her beer in four big gulps then reaching for the next one. Then her beers.Jessie never drinks more than a mug but now she was acting super strange. As if she was hiding something. 

"Jessie? Please stop." Penny whispered, concern visible in her every movement.

She grabbed Jessie's hand and tried to pull the mug away from her.

But Jessie smacked her hand away and turned her attention to Fire Whiskey.

'Sorry, Princess' She thought between gulps 'If I tell you then I would lose control over myself. I wish not to ruin what we have...'

"Jessie enough!" Penny cried out. She grabbed the last Fire Whiskey and smashed it against the table. She reached for Jessie as the brunette was staring to slip off her chair "Jessie, what on earth?! Why are you behaving like this?! Have I done something horrible that makes you so distant?! It's all my fault isn't it?!"

Jessie felt her heart drop and her guts do a painful twist. The she was, drunk like hell and with crying Penny. How could she explain? It will ruin everything they have. Maybe or maybe not. Hell, her mind was a huge mist. 

Jessie looked Penny in the eyes. They were full of tears and insecurity. Scared of something she never did on purpose.

"Ya 'hic' know?" Jessie propped herself on the table "'hic' I may be 'hic' the biggest selfish 'hic' prick ever. But 'hic' hurting you 'hic' is the worst 'hic' crime in this world"

"What-what are you talking about?" Penny's voice was quiet. Too quiet but Jessie managed to catch them.

"I 'hic' mean..."Jessie swayed. Penny reached for her hand "You are 'hic' the best and most beautiful woman 'hic' I've ever 'hic' met. I just 'hic' must not ruin 'hic' what we have. Not wanna 'hic' loose ya... 'hic"

"Jessie? Are you...?"

Jessie raised her hand to silence Penny "See 'hick' this?" the golden necklace landed on the table "For 'hic' you. I was planning 'hic' on givin' this 'hick' to you at the most 'hick' romantic moment... 'hick' "Jessie slumped in her chair, managing to look at Penny before fainting "In love with ya? 'hic' I am..."

Before fainting she heard a soft "I'm in love with you too..."

The world went black.


	3. Drunk or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Maybe Jessie was sober at some point...

Jessie was snoring loudly sprawled on one of the chairs in single room in Three Broomsticks  
She made it clear to everyone. Do. Not. Disturb. Unless it's about the Cursed Vaults. But other than that, shoo!  
Jessie fell on the floor as her own snore woke her up. She grunted. Seriously, couch next time. Wait...

"Where the hell..." she rubbed her eyes "Ay! Rowan, Sunshine!" she exclaimed when she saw the two Hufflepuffs near her. They were trying to help her get up. They managed to put their friend back on the chair. Jessie was bubbling all the time "Rowan Khanna!" she pulled her friend for a deep hug "Dude, me treat ya like shit 'n etc but that's just because ya are like a annoying sister to me! "She stood up, still holding onto Rowan's shoulder "Even when you leave that nasty books under me head! Sister, know that me love ya! Although everythin' is yer fault... ow me head..." Jessie slumped back on the chair holding her head "All yer fault Rowan. Me bet ya made that headache..."

Rowan was stunned, but after a moment a huge smirk appeared on her face. "That proves I'm the best witch in the world! I mean c'mon, who else... OUCH!"  
She hissed when Penny shoved her to the side. 

"Out. Now!" Penny barked.

Rowan almost crawled her way out of the room. Penny turned her attention to Jessie who was still slightly swaying. And still drunk as hell.  
Penny let out a loud screech when she felt Jessie's arms around her waist. The Curse Breaker spinned her twice before catching her in a bridal style. Penny felt her heart beating like 100 miles per hour as her blood was like a roaring fire inside her head. If it wasn't for Jessie holding her, she would for sure let her knees go all jelly.

"Penny the Sunshine" Jessie cooed at Penny who was redder than tomato "Most stunningly, heavenly, brilliantly angel in this damn world..." Jessie moved them to the nearby chair. 

She let Penny straddle her as they both got comfortable. Jessie put her hands on Penny's hips and drew her closer "Sweet, sweet Penny..." she brushed her lips against Penny's pulse point. Her fingers playing with Penny's skirt "Me beautiful, princess..."Penny shivered as her cloak landed on the floor, threw by Jessie's other arm. Jessie kissed her neck. Penny let out a small moan.  
She let her hands stay on Jessie's shoulders, shivering each time Jessie's breath tickled her ear.

 

Meanwhile downstairs...  
"I calculated that right!" Rowan screamed "In your face old man" She threw on the table four aces. People around her cheered and screamed as the defeated guy had to drink a Frog Oil drink.

 

Penny and Jessie kissed relentlessly as their clothes, one by one, ended on the floor. They didn't even bother to take off their underwear since Jessie ripped them of off them. Both of them felt a huge fire between them as they become rough with each other.  
Penny squealed in surprise when Jessie lifted her in her arms and pinned her against the wall. Her mouth were now on Penny's neck as her right hand wandered around Penny's chest. The blonde girl threw her head back and moved her hips against Jessie. The Curse Breaker let out a deep growl "Don't test me, princess..." Ignoring her warning, Penny let one of her hands wonder below Jessie's hips.

"Fuck!" Her eyes glowed bright green "Me warned ya, Penny!"

Before the smaller girl could react Jessie grabbed her tighter and entered Penny with roughness. Penny screamed, holding onto Jessie for her dear life. She could feel her body tremble as the unfamiliar knot formed inside her, getting more and more unbearable. Jessie smirked and kissed her lover again, more demanding. She twisted her fingers a little holding Penny in place so she wouldn't fall. 

"Jessie..." Penny choked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I got you, sweetie" Jessie whispered. Suddenly she felt a pressure too slowly realising that Penny was giving back the pleasure "Damn you, blondie".  
She quickened her pace "Jessie!" Penny cried as her whole body shook with pleasure. Jessie let out something between a growl and a whine while trying to stay still.  
They were both panting heavily as Jessie loosened her grip on Penny but never letting go. No way she would let this angel fall.

Penny kissed Jessie before laying her head on her chest "Jessie... wow..."

The Hufflepuff laughed "I can say the same" She hugged Penny "Who would have thought you're such a fire in the bedroom?

Penny chuckled "Yeah..." She looked at Jessie "When... when did you become aware of... this...?" She mentioned between their naked bodies, still being held by Jessie.

Jessie took a deep breath "Well... after we moved from the chair... although I still feel like a tons of concrete was on my head..."

"Do you... regret it?"

Jessie perked at that. Regret? Regret?! There's no way in hell for that! Just no.

"Regret? Never "She moved them to the bed "If anything I should ask you about that. After all, I feel like I forced you to that..."

"No regrets here, sweetheart" Penny snuggled closer to Jessie their eyes at the same level "You have no idea how badly I wanted that. How badly I wanted you, Jessie Angel" Penny's bright smile returned in its full force "Besides, I've been trying to seduce you since we met!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Jessie let out a hearty laugh soon followed by Penny's own.

"Come here!" Jessie pulled Penny in a deep kiss. This one being gentle and loving as both girls tried to show their love in it. 

 

Still downstairs:

"And then she went all red and was like 'I do not like her!' but ended up on her lap anyway" Rowan yelled loudly. The people around her laughed at that.

"Tell us more 'bout 'em, lass!"

"Yeah!"

Rowan took a deep breath "So there was this one time when..."

 

Back in the Hogsmeade:

"Rowan!" Jessie roared at her friend "I didn't say that!"

"You did! You said I'm your best lovable sister in this entire world! And you were all touchy and mushy and squishy and..."

"Rowan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan trolololo :D


	4. Rowan is not so smart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravo Rowan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Rowan, always Rowan :D

"So, how was your alone time with Penny?"

Jessie expectorated her drink at Rowan's question. She coughed a few times glancing at Penny who was red "It was... very very good... incredible!" Jessie smiled despite her embarrassment. She winked at Penny. The blonde Hufflepuff winked back, crimson blush on her cheeks deepened.   
Rowan gave them her famous 'I know what you did' smirk "Oh, so now you would take Penny everywhere, hmmm?"

"Rowan!" Jessie stoop up making people look at her. Penny softly giggling.

"What?! You would, wouldn't you?!" Rowan raised her hands in the air "I mean c'mon... "she smirked "Does 'take Penny everywhere' means something else?!" before she could finish 

Jessie was after her "Ay nope!"

Jessie jumped over the table making Rowan jump back and run from the Great Hallway. 

"Get back here, you little piece of shit!"

Penny felt someone nudging her "Pssst, Penny. Why are you hanging out with them? They are weirdos."

Penny sighed lovingly staring at the place where her friends ran off to "Yeah. But one weirdo is only mine"

At teacher's table Madame Sprout shook her head. These two were hard to understand let alone when it came to teasing. Being young and free spirited. She missed that.

 

In courtyard: 

"Penny help me! She's gonna turn me into a lifeless pile of limbless meat!"

Instead Penny just roared with laughter. Rowan and Jessie were now chasing each other around Herbology classroom.

"Penny don't! Remember who can do what for and to you!" She froze when she realized what she said. Now she have done it.

Rowan's expression turned 180 degrees as her eyes glimmered with something way too suspicious.

"Ooohhh... so that's what happened..."

"Rowan... I'm warning you..."

"So it was a huge afterglow!" Rowan squeaked. 

"Rowan!!!" Jessie's eye was twitching.

Penny jumped back as Jessie rushed at Rowan with her full strength. She tackled Rowan, knocking her glasses of. Jessie stoop up leaving groaning Rowan on the ground "one – one, Rowan"

"It's not over yet" She mumbled picking her glasses.

 

In the Common Room:

Penny and Jessie were lying on the couch, snuggling to each other with Rowan occupying the floor.

"Why on earth McGonagall wants us to learn how to turn a frog into a pack of gum?!" Khanna wailed. Jessie laughed, stroking Penny's head. Penny let out a happy sigh. She turned her attention to Rowan "Who knows? Maybe for trolling someone? Zonko would be so happy with it"

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Penny. But maybe you are right... Oh I think I know how to calculate the proper stance using athletics in..." Rowan trailed off as she almost glued the book to her face.

Jessie theatrically moaned as if she was so tired of learning. Penny pulled herself up and bopped her nose with Jessie's "You know "she cupped her friends' cheek "I still can't believe we did this "blush covered the tips of her ears "I thought we would one day but still "  
Jessie grabbed Penny's wrist and pulled her close, their lips inches away. They stayed like that for a few moments. Penny kissed her friend as passionately as she could. Jessie sighed and put her hand on Penny's neck, bringing them closer. They broke after a while "You know..." Jessie whispered against Penny's lips "I would love you to be my girlfriend. Not only friend. We are far beyond that, aren't we?" She whispered in a husky tone, green eyes narrowing. Penny answered her by kissing her deeply. They heard a gasp from the floor but neither of them paid any attention.

"I know! Ninety centimetres plus five degrees on the left while holding your wand in the south pole to seven digress on the right!" 

Jessie and Penny chuckled at their nerdy friend "So..." Jessie murmured, playing with Penny's hair "I don't think she'll notice us being gone..." She lowered her voice more "And my brother's secret room is all for us... So, Pens? She felt the blonde Hufflepuff shiver in anticipation. Just a few more...

Jessie's hand was now wondering along Penny's spine making the other girl moan "Shhh, Rowan will hear you" She bit at Penny's earlobe "She won't notice...So?" Her right hand sliding beneath Penny's skirt.  
Before she could react Penny was dragging her out of the Common Room. Rowan still oblivious to what's going on.

 

In Jacob's room:

Panting heavily Penny grabbed Jessie's hand to stop her movement. Angel only smirked at that. Pretending to listen to Penny her other hand went lower...

"Jessie, fuck!" Her thighs shook. Jessie chuckled darkly "What, Pens? Too much to handle? " The dark haired Hufflepuff lowered herself between Penny's legs.

Right before Penny could react she screamed an cowered her mouth with her hand to stifle noises. She trashed around the bed grabbing Jessie's head and pulling her closer. Jessie worked her way until she heard Penny's scream and the shake of her body. She wasn't done though. She removed Penny's hand and kissed her while propping herself on her right arm. Her left hand remaining between Penny's legs.

"You ok, Pens?" Jessie asked holding her girlfriend close. She traced her fingers. Penny squealed "Shhh, relax Pens. Relax" She continued her action while holding her girl close.

"Jessie... I'm gonna" Penny was now grabbing the sheets. Jessie held her closer. After a few moments Penny fell down on the sheets, almost absolutely breathless. 

"Jess... holy..." Penny brought Jessie for another heated kiss. Her hands now wondering Jessie's legs. Jessie caught Penny's hands and kissed each knuckle. 

"No worries, Penny" She rubbed their noses together "You matter more than my own desires... I love you."

"I love you too. So damn much"

They kissed again, Jessie holding Penny like the greatest treasure.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

Penny cupped her lovers cheek, her other hand playing in her hair "Promise that we will be together. Now and forever. That not even the Cursed Vaults go in our way."  
Jessie saw tears in Penny's eyes and her heart dropped "Don't be preposterous, Pens. Nothing will tear us apart. Nothing"

The two kissed again before sliding under the covers, cuddling tightly.

.................................

"And then you trace the wand's signature and make seventeen equivalent spells. Seventy degrees wand movement and the spell is ready!


	5. Chimera on the loose part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh...  
> And why Rita Skeever and not Skeeter? Cuz I hate this woman beyond belief. This was the nicest I would call her >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... not good :/

"Rise and shine. Birds are up so should you"

Jessie groaned as her eyes tried to adjust to bright light. 'Too early'.

She slowly opened her eyes when the sun rays vanished. She was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever. Penny was hovering over her. Her hair undone and smile bright. Blue eyes full of love.

"I can wake up like this every morning" Jessie whispered pulling Penny for a deep kiss "Hey, Sunshine. Slept well?"

"Never better" Penny answered getting out of the bed. She didn't really bothered to get dressed. Jessie propped herself smiling dreamily. 

"See something you like?" Penny, teasingly, moved her hand along her body.

Jessie gulped "Yeah, but we really should be going. I bet Rowan and the others are moving the entire Hogwart to find us"

"Spoilsport"

"But you love me"

"More than you can imagine"

 

Later that day the trio had to attend the Care of Magic Creatures class. Professor Kettleburn was super crazy to say the least. He liked to bring very dangerous creatures on his lessons. And everyone wandered what they will face today.

"Maybe a Sphinx?" Someone asked excited.

"Or maybe Basilisk?!"

"Hell no!"

Jessie, Penny and Rowan were also chatting nearby sacks of food.  
But Penny was all over the place. People were trying to indulge her into small talks but she only gave them a polite smile.  
Rowan and Jessie were watching their friend until she finished her routine greetings.

"Wow, Penny" Rowan stated "Being so popular must be boring. I mean, everyone keeps inviting you to parties, go out with them "Jessie tensed "even asking for study dates! "Jessie tensed more "How can you live like that?!"

Penny just shrugged, trying to soothe her girlfriend "I don't know! It might be my bright personality!"

Jessie rolled her eyes. She squeezed her girlfriend "Ok, ok. We all agree you are an angel sent by God himself" 

Rowan snickered. 

"Shut up, Rowan. And yeah, all that cute jazz. But now let's keep our focus on this class. I don't know how about you but I wish for my head to stay in its place"

"Agree" Rowan chimed "I wonder what creature we will face today. What do you think it may be?"

Penny thought for a moment "Knowing Professor Kettleburn it will be something dangerous, vicious and poisoning."

Rowan and Jessie looked at her, horrified. 

"What? You asked!"

 

"Ok, class! Please, come closer. I want everyone see this beauty!"

 

Penny hid behind Jessie as her and Rowan were taken aback.

"A Chimera?" She mouthed "A Chimera?!"

"Yes!" Kettleburn laughed "The very Chimera itself!"

All three look at the beast. It was biting its cage with it three heads free to roam. It was clearly trying to escape. The cage barely managed to keep it in.  
Jessie felt Penny's breath quicken in panic. She looked at the rest of the class. Everyone was on their toes, just waiting to run away. No wonder, that beast thrashed around rising dust from the ground.

"So now! I will teach you how to care for this beautiful puppy!"

"Puppy?!" Jessie screamed making Penny jump a little "Sorry, sweetie"

"No problem"

Professor Kettleburn approached the cage. Chimera immidietly tried to attack him. Somehow he managed to rub the horn on lion's head making the beast roar louder. Two other heads, snake and goat, were still biting the old wooden cage. 

"I have a very bad feeling about this, guys" Penny was now backing away pulling Jessie with her.

"You're not the only one, Sunshine..."

 

In the teacher longue:

Professor Flitwick and Rita Skeever were at the middle of the arguing. Snape was grumbling and Professor Sprout was tending her small garden.

"Seriously, you two" Still caring for her plant she directed her words at Flitwick and Rita "Flitwick, stop making her head swell. And you, Rita try to be more polite. It will lead to nowhere." She glanced at Snape "And you, Severus, could help you know?"

Snape snorted "It is not in job to calm down some dumb reporter and this dwarf" He pointed a finger at them. Rita scowled but Flitwick looked pleased.

"I mean it" Madame Sprout put down her watering can. Her little orchid protested by closing its flowers "You two are adults so such matters should be treated like that"

Rita only narrowed her eyes. Madame Sprout was not gonna fall for that. She knew Rita for far too long. That venomous ice piercing glare was no longer making her stammer over her own words.

"Listen, you little.." She couldn't finish when the doors opened and McGonagall stepped in. She looked like zombie. Eyes covered by dark circles and her robes almost burned off. 

Madame Sprout rushed to her side "Minerva, by Merlin's beard! What happened to you?!"

"Cursed Vaults happened. Someone tempered with it again. I don't know... it causes all animals to go wild."

Snape narrowed his eyes "Sounds like rabies"

Flitwick sat on the table near McGonagall "But it is impossible! Such disease was never present in Hogwart!"

"I already said" McGonagall interrupted "It's a tempered curse. All animals went crazy. Think about the possibility to stop it. Before even the monsters from Forbidden Forest go like that too!"

All of the teachers, even Rita, fell quiet. 

"We have to do something" Sprout finally said "Don't ask me what. Plants are my strong side. Not animals."

Flitwick raised his hand "Maybe Professor Kettleburn can help us. He knows.."

"No!" 

Flitwick flinched at Snape's yell "That idiot will get us killed before we reach the Vault. I think I can brew a potion to help us out" Snape crossed his arms.

Everyone looked at each other but none of them had a plan. Rita started her banter but was quickly silenced when McGonagall turned her into diaper.

"Minerva!"

"Admit it, Sprout. You wanted to do that too"

"Maybe...?"

"Heh, got you"

"Yeah, yeah, charming" Snape snarled "But we still need to stop this madness. I swear, even Potter was less annoying. But a very very very little."

Suddenly the doors and windows burst open and a extremely loud roar followed.

 

"Chimera on the loose!"


	6. Chimera on the loose part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

Jessie felt as if her lungs were torn off of her chest. She couldn't breathe and her vision was starting to blur. She could taste the blood in her mouth.  
She glanced at the source. Chimera was now on top of her, digging its huge claws into her chest. Sharp fangs of the lion's head tearing at her chest.  
Jessie tried to fight back but she in disadvantage. She could swear she was dying. No. Not today. She reached for her wand and with the last of her strength she screamed "Incendio!". The best roar/whined and landed on its back trying to get the the flames off of it. But the scorpion tail wasn't damaged.  
Jessie noticed that too late as it venomous spike ended in her eye. She roared in pain. Good thing it was only a few inches but it was enough to cause a huge damage. How she was still alive she had no idea. She should be dead at this point. Something wasn't letting her die...

"Stop scaring it!" Kettleburn panicked "It just want to eat!"

"Eat us!"

"Scaring it?!"

"Are you kidding right now, Professor?!"

"Someone do something!"

Rowan tried her best to keep people calm but to no avail. People were screaming and crying, running all over, making Chimera more angry.

"Listen to me! You need to go to the tree line! Stop running in its way!" Rowan sighed with relief when most of the students listened to her. She froze when she saw Chimera launching at Jessie again "Penny! Jessie!"

"I know, Rowan!"

Penny threw one of her small potions at Chimera. It was blinded for a moment as it backed down near its cage. She run to her girlfriend "Jessie?" She scanned her body "Oh my God, Jessie!"

Penny looked at her girlfriend's visible heart. It was beating but... so faint...

"Jessie?"

"H-hey, Pens..." Jessie chocked and closed her eyes 

"Jessie! No! Don't!... Jessie!"

Through tears she saw Chimera running to the castle.

 

In the castle:

One of the student barely managed to dodge when the giant beast jumped and tried to land on as many students as possible. Many of them didn't manage to do so and Chimera was now chewing on one of them.

"Incendio!" 

"Duro!"

The monster jumped into another corridor "I'll try to get it!" Madame Sprout shouted "Get them to the Hospital Wing!" She disappeared around the corner.

McGonagall kneeled beside dying student. Blood was everywhere. She cursed under her breath. She pressed her palm along student neck. Red liquid dripped through her fingers. McGonagall ordered the survived students to get Madame Pomfrey. And fast before their colleagues bleed out. Suddenly she heard a loud scream. It belonged to Madame Sprout. 

Minerva screamed at the closest student "You'll take my place here! Hold the vein! You hear me?!"

The student nodded "Then come here!". She let the student change her and she ran to the nearest corridor. Madame Sprout was leaning on the wall bleeding from her stomach.

"Pomona!" McGonagall rushed to her friend side "Did it manage to poison you?!"

"No" Pomona breathed "I dodged. How bad it looks?" She referred to her wound. It was really bad. Just like with students her blood was literally oozing. 

"Shit" McGonagall cursed "Hold on, Pomona.." She drew her wand at pointed at her friend's wound "Episkey!". Spell travelled through her wand and sealed half of the ripped skin.

"Should do for now..." Pomona shoot McGonagall a grateful smile.

 

In Hufflepuff Common Room:

"Penny stop it! I'm worried about her too but sitting here and crying will get us nowhere! Take hold of yourself!" Rowan whined. She and Penny were sent to their Common Room after the accident. They weren't allowed to visit Jessie. Not until the Chimera was caught. Other students also hid in their Common Rooms even the brave Gryffindors.

Rowan sat on the floor and closed her eyes trying to think of some successful plan to get rid of this monster. Penny was on the couch crying her eyes out.  
She was blaming Kettleburn for all of this. She knew he was too excited to pay attention to the cage but still. It wasn't fair! She and Jessie just got together and for what? To lose her? But Jessie promised her they would never... 

'No, it's not her fault..' Penny thought 'She will never break her promise. I know that. Damn it, I'm too soft. She's so strong and brave and who am I? Only a popular girl with marshmallows for a brain...'

"Stop your cries! I know how!"

Penny, startled, looked at Rowan with teary eyes "Know what how?"

"Why that Chimera was way too aggressive for its kind!" 

Penny sat up, her eyes wide "How?"

Rowan's expression was grim and cold and Penny instantly felt insecure. Rowan was usually smiling, unless...

"The Cursed Vault..." Penny whispered mostly to herself.

Rowan nodded "Listen, even Ms. Norris attacked Flinch for no reason. And then owls pecked students for also no reason. Hagrid's puppy tried to bite him. It's more than a coincidence. I'm telling you, Penny. It's the only reasonable thing."

Penny let her mind wonder. True, when she was walking with Jessie a few spiders tried to jump on them. Then mices and then bugs. Rowan was right. It must be the Cursed Vault. But without Jessie they were hopeless. There's no way to open them. Jessie's brother interfered with them so now they require Jessie's presence. And she was dying in the Courtyard. 

As if sensing her thought Rowan put a comforting hand on Penny's arms "She's not dead nor she is dying. We both know she's made of a sturdy..."  
They heard a loud thud coming from outside the portrait. Again. And again.

"Penny? What on earth..."

"Hell if I know..."

The sound of ripping came through the door. Getting louder each second.

Penny and Rowan backed away. Now it was silence. As if nothing happened.

Rowan glanced at Penny "Do you think.."

Suddenly the door was taken down by inhuman strength.

They both shrieked when Chimera broke through the door, launching at them...


	7. Chimera on the loose part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ancient spirit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limbo?

Jessie felt as if she was floating. Her mind free from its worries and memories. Her body weightless. Was she on a cloud? Or maybe floating mindlessly through Oblivion? But no... all was... warm. Nice and... cosy.

'I can sleep peacefully. I'm so tired... Just five more minutes... I can sleep... I don't feel pain anymore. I fell so light. Painless... maybe one minute of sleep... Yeah... one...'

 

"Aaahhh!"

Jessie sat up abruptly breathing heavily. Was that Penny's voice?! "Penny? Penny!" Panicking, she tried to reach for Penny but she was nowhere to be found "Penny! Where are you?!"  
Her vision slowly cleared. She was in the Common Room lying on the floor "What on... Penny?" She tried to stand up but only her torso, head and arms reacted. She was paralyzed below her waist "What's going on?" Another try another fail. She sighed 'might as well look around'.  
Jessie looked around. It was Hufflepuff's Common Room but it looked... different. Walls were covered in pure gold, curtains red as ruby. Furniture new, untouched by anything and anyone. A white-golden light shone through window. Carpet with badger covering the whole floor.

"Am I dead or what?"

"No, young Hufflepuff. You are not dead"

Jessie jerked at the sound. She squinted her eyes. She could see a faint figure nearby window wearing a very old attire. 

"Who are you?" 

As soon as she asked that the figure stepped closer. It was a woman. But she was so... out of era. She had a long yellow dress with black stripes on the side. Her eyes were yellow and her red hair a neat bun. A small wand on her hip.  
She had a badger on her breastplate.

"Who are you?" Jessie repeated.

The woman's smile was warm and motherly "Do not be afraid for I am the matron of this room, Helga Hufflepuff"  
The Curse Breaker felt her stomach coming to her throat. Helga Hufflepuff?! That Helga Hufflepuff?! One of the founders of Hogwart?! But she was long dead! There is no way for her to be here! Unless...

"I must be dead!" Jessie cried grabbing her hair "No! No! No! No! No! I can't! Penny! Rowan! My friends! Oh my, oh my, oh my!"

Helga's smile turned to amused one. That little one was really something.

"You are not dead, young Hufflepuff" She spoke softly "You are paralyzed alas not dead. If you could move then yes, it would mean you crossed to the other side, Jessie"

Jessie stopped her ranting mid way, looking at Helga weirdly. She felt the warm and calmness coming from the woman sitting now in front of her. As if soothing her. Jessie couldn't stop herself from asking "Where is Penny? Is she okay?"

Helga's eyes darkened and Jessie felt her throat tighten. Dear God, no...

"She is in trouble for the beast reached its claws for her" Helga's voice was now a whisper "And so is your sister like friend Khanna"  
Jessie's eyes started to water "I have to help them!" She cried "I must! Let me go, woman!" She started to struggle against this paralysation. 

Helga only shook her head "Your body requires advanced medical help. You are not allowed to return to it. Not till its damage is over"

"So I must sit here and do nothing?!"

"No, young Hufflepuff. Possibility in help is present indeed"

Jessie lowered her head "Tell me."

Helga didn't react.

"Tell me! My friend and girlfriend are in grave danger! Not to mention other students! I can fight!" Tears were streaming down Jessie's face as the look in her eyes hardened. Her expression between worry and aggression. 

Helga's eyebrows raised in surprise. Only Godric Gryffindor showed such courage and bravado. Maybe this one would be something more than just a student and curse breaker. 

Helga Hufflepuffs' calmness.

Godric Gryffindor's courage.

Rowena Ravenclaw's wisdom.

Salazar Slytherin's cunning.

All of their assets inside this young woman's heart and spirit. It never happened before. Not for all the founders to be found inside single student. That one was promising.

"Listen" Jessie's eyes hardened more "Do you know why you survived the grim attack of Chimera?

Jessie blinked. Now when she thinks of this, yeah, something was holding her life. Never letting her die.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She whispered whilst looking at Helga suspiciously.

Helga nodded "Yes, alas I am not talking about this first death of yours. I am bringing back to you the memory of feeling weightless. Painless. Are you aware of that memory, Jessie?

"I... I do..."

Helga smiled again "And what brought you back from that feeling?"

Jessie looked at her hands trying to remember. Indeed, all felt incredible and so out of worries and memories. She could sleep. For as long as she wished. No one to disturb her. 

No one to cheer her up. No one to be her friend. No one to love her. No one to just be near her. It was all making sense. She does remember the pained scream, reaching for her. 

Begging her for help...

Jessie's eyes widened in realisation. Her breath quickened and her heart almost stopped.

"Penny... my princess... my love...She... she brought me back?"

Helga nodded again. She was proud of this Hufflepuff. That girl deserved way more credit. Rowena would be jealous.

"Can I... somehow talk to her?" Jessie tried to pled with the matron. 

Helga brought her hand to her chin lost deep in thoughts. She stayed like that for five more minutes making Jessie almost die in anticipation. 

'Oh wait, I'm actually between death and life so I guess that made no sense'

She jumped when she felt Helga's hand on her shoulder. But the matron only nodded her head "You can talk to her through me. My mind. It will only be directed to her. So? Do you agree?"

Jessie confirmed with hard nod "I'm ready when you are" She closed her eyes and directed her thoughts at Penny Haywood. She felt a strange tug at her mind as the picture of   
Penny showed before her eyes. That's it. She can now talk to her. First of all, dodging that creature attack.

In slowed motion Penny saw the bestial creature's teeth as they were aimed for her throat. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen...

/"Jump left, Penny! Rowan to the right!"/


	8. Chimera on the loose part 4 - final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Penny whirled her head "We jump in two different directions, Rowan!"  
"No need to tell me twice!"

The Chimera hit its three heads against the stony fireplace. The stones fell apart and ashes spilled everywhere.

"How did you know?!" Rowan cried.

Penny just shrugged as both of them ran through the broken door. They didn't manage to go far as they crushed into Madame Sprout, McGonagall and Hagrid. 

"Chimera in the house!" The two friends shouted simultaneously.

Right as they said that the Chimera jumped through the rumble. It lashed its tail at them but missed. Snape and McGonagall stepped in front of the beast.

It bared its teeth at them, snake head trying to bite Snape. He dodged. McGonagall was also lucky since the goat head only managed to rip part of her long robe. The middle head roared making all the windows break.

All covered they ears. It was enough for this ancient being. Strong paws digging into the ground, wings spread out in all its glory, tail ready for another swing.

/Penny! The stone spell!/

She pulled her wand "Duro!" the spell hit its target turning it into stone for a moment. Snape and McGonagall used the occasion and sent their patronuses to pin the beast to the ground,

"Pomona! Take them away!" She ordered. Her and Snape trying to held their wand steady. Madame Sprout only nodded.

"C'mon! To the Great Hall!"

Neither Penny or Rowan moved.

"C'mon, kids! Move!"

Penny sneaked one last glance at the scene. The stone spell was wearing off...

But how could she... it was that distinct voice again. It tried to help them.

But what? Or who?

 

Later...  
Ben, Rowan, Tulip, Bill, Barnaby and Andre were sitting close. Heavy discussion on them. They decided to hang out together while some of the teachers tried to calm down the panicked students. Not really working.

"This is insane! We're gonna be killed! Eaten alive! Or, or, or, or.." Ben was smacked in the head by Tulip.

Shut up, Ben" her voice unsteady.

Bill sighed "Guys, let's try to keep a focus on all of it."

Rowan snorted "Easier said than done" She readjusted her glasses "That thing is almost immune to everything! How can we beat it?!"

"I can wrestle it!" Barnaby brightened "I am strong!"

"And brainless" Tulip added quietly.

Rowan took a deep breath "That's... an interesting idea but no. I already said. Nothing can harm it. Nothing!"

Everyone went silent. Dealing with Cursed Vaults was way hay easier.

"Guys?" Andre interjected "Where's Penny?"

All of them looked around.

"Rowan! I thought she was with you!" Bill screamed.

"She was!"

"Then where is she now?!"

"Do you think...?"

"Oh no..."

 

Meanwhile in Jacob's room:

Penny was sitting on a bed, deep in thoughts. She was safe here but not for long if the teachers didn't catch this thing. But she was going to use that peace for as long as she could. And think things through.

"This is pointless..." she whispered sadly.

How could she even help? Play as bait for it? Confront it? Use some rare potion on it? She will end up dead. So these options were out. She was so tired of being the pretty face of the group. That one doll whose talent is underestimated. That cheerful girl who, for others, is known for her great looks. Oh and cotton candy with marshmallows for a brain.   
She was so useless. So weak! Helpless! 

/Do you really think of yourself so low, Pens?/

She jumped. There it was again! Penny jumped from the bed looking around.

"Who's there?!" she looked around. No one could hide in here so...

/Pens?/

"Je... Jessie?"

/Yes, Penny. It's me/

Penny froze. Jessie? Jessie? But how?! She was dying in the courtyard!

/Not really dead. I've had some help in staying alive. You better sit down.../

 

In the West Hall:

"Expecto Patronum!" 

Silver strings shoot from teacher's wands forming a variety of animals. Once they were formed they latched onto Chimera. The monster was roaring and thrashing all around while trying to shake the spells off. It turned to rumble half of The Great Hall. Tables broken, chairs in pieces. Floor was simply nonexistent.  
Banners torn off or eaten. House points hourglasses shattered. Post apocalyptic place.

"Focus, everyone!" McGonagall huffed "Do not let your patronuses fade away! That beast is almost down!"

Well said. Almost. It wasn't giving up. No matter how many patronuses it has to fend off. Three head making quick ways of biting, tearing to pieces or simply pushed the spells away. Two patronuses broke through and bit at the two necks; goat's and snake's. The middle one was still free to move. It growled angrily when its tail got scratches.

"We can't hold it any longer!" Snape's voice was shaking "We need a plan, now!"

"As if I don't know that!" Pomona moved her wand to the left "But do you expect some miracle to burst through the half broken door?!"

Right when she said that the door did fall apart. Penny rushed in with strangely glowing vial. She kept running while dodging those who tried to stop her.  
Her destiny was to make Chimera catch it, drink and vaporise. The only issue was... the middle head had to drink it. Two additional heads won't do.

"Hold it!" She screamed when she reached the teachers "This will kill it!" She showed them vial "It's a very very old potion that would kill even death. I need it to end up in its lion head! Please, trust me!" Her eyes were full of determination. Everyone knew Penny wasn't going to back down. Even teachers sensed that.

"Do what you must, Haywood!" Snape said through clenched teeth.

Penny used all of her strength and threw the vial. She felt a strong heated air that changed the potions direction. It landed straight into middle head's jaws.  
It broke the glass. The golden substance making its way to the beast's stomach.  
Immidietly it started to cough. Chimera landed on its back roaring in pain as the body started to evaporate. First fur, then skin, then muscles, then bones. Each person in the room felt the pain but none could sympathise wit it.

 

When the sun peeked through the windows the huge pile of ashes got swept away by the wind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A potion... really?


	9. The very soft moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rest from adventures :D

Two weeks later:

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"If you keep moving, it will hurt only more!" Madame Pomfrey scowled Jessie. She was trying to inspect Jessie's right eye since it wasn't getting better after the Chimera attack. 

Quite opposite. Her right eye was all white.. no iris or pupil. Helga Hufflepuff helped a lot with healing Jessie and nurse her back to full health but with Jessie's nature it was a lot harder to do. She was claiming how okay she was and how healthy she felt but her girlfriend knew better. She could see even the tiniest winces or grimaces from pain. 

Penny huffed and grabbed her by the arms. 

"Ey, what are you...?!" Jessie cried when Penny held her in place.

Rowan chirped "Ooohhh!!! Double Nelson!"

Made Pomfrey raised her brows in confusion. She watched as Jessie and Penny struggled on the bed, Rowan laughing nearby. She had to admit with each patient she had, the adventures differed. From simple cut and breaks to... this. Or whatever it is they're doing.

"Let go of me, Pens! I'm fine!" Jessie effortlessly tried to break free but to her slight amusement Penny's hold was very strong. Too strong.

And of course Rowan noticed that. 3...2...1...

"Ooohhh!!! So now Penny can pin you to the bed and have her way with you!"

Jessie choked on her own words, going extremely red "Rowan if I ever will leave this bed again you are dead!"

Madame Pomfrey left them, coughing from embarrassment and laughter. Penny just smirked "Oh, I will Rowan. I certainly will... am I right, Jess?" she leaned close and nibbled at Jessie's ear.

"Penny!" 

"Oh and maybe use handcuffs and..."

"Rowan!"

 

Back in the bedroom in the Common Room:

Jessie was pacing back and forth. So many times she had made a small valley on the carpet. Luckily not that deep. Penny was watching her curiously.

"Hey, Jess" she said amused "You know Rowan. She likes to tease you, you know. You're not the only one"

Jessie glared at her girlfriend with her good eye. Her damaged eye still white. Jessie mocked a laugh sound "Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't try to protect her. You are both involved in this! 

"Theatrically she grabbed her chest.

Penny snorted with laughter "Well, you are still wounded so I can't claim you. But I can wait..." she winked. Jessie yelped and went all red, good thing Penny was too, but still. She crossed her arms and turned from Penny. Jaw tightly clenched. Body shaking. She said "I am not some kind of Hero who can be teased. If anything, I am the... huh!" she barely finished when Penny pulled her for a hug, resting her cheek on Jessie's back. She circled her arms round the Curse Breaker and pulled her close. Jessie put her hands on Penny's hands caressing them with her thumbs. The Curse Breaker turned around and pulled Penny for another hug. She put her arms around her love's waist and leaned close to rub their noses together. Penny smiled lovingly. She slid her hands on Jessie's chest and kissed the tip of her nose. Their eyes meeting, hands intertwining and hearts beating simultaneously. Penny's breath caught in her throat as her girlfriend was now tracing soft patterns on her collarbone. She caught a soft hum coming from Jessie. 

"Someone's happy" she whispered lightly cupping Jessie's cheek. Jessie leaned into it.

"With you?" softly picking Penny up bridal style she nuzzled their noses again "Forever and always" she sang quietly.

Penny repeated the promise three times before giving her love a delicate kiss.

Jessie smiled and put Penny back. She went to their bed and looked under it. For a moment she was searching then pulled it out with triumphant grin. 

Penny shot her a quizzical eyes when she noticed a small package. Jessie just winked at her.

"C'mon" she encouraged "It's for you, sunshine"

Penny took the small present. She fiddled with it for a moment and opened it.

She gasped loudly and her eyes almost budged from the eye sockets. Inside was a tiny guinea pig plushie. Fur dishevelled and one limb missing...

She gaped at Jessie who just shrugged with mischievous smile.

"When..." she stammered "When did you... How did you...?"

Jessie came closer and pulled Penny against her, holding the plushie between them "Did you really think I didn't notice how you looked at this little one? After our love affair I told 

Rowan to distract you and went to buy it. Easy peasy"

Penny was still silent, shocked beyond belief. Jessie started to count from ten.

Suddenly her love let out a very loud shriek and with all her strength she pounced on Jessie who barely manage to catch her. She wobbled a little and the two of them fell on the bed. Jessie grunted now remembering her aching ribs. Meanwhile Penny pulled her for a deep kiss, smiling through it.

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it" She laughed at the blonde Hufflepuff "You are grateful!"

Penny hovered over Jessie "I am! Thank you!" She kissed her again "But you know what?

"Hm?"

Penny cupped Jessie's cheek, looking at her with blue shiny loving eyes "I am most grateful for you, my love. My, Hero. My greatest treasure. Despite what people say about you, I love you. Even more than we both can imagine. And I do know you love me as much. Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Her eyes glistened with tears "Ever since I met you... I felt like I really matter. That I'm not only some popular blondie girl who cares only for parties or meaningless dating. You saw my talent with potions. You saw a human in me. Someone precious, gorgeous, someone who can be loved for who I really am...."Penny stuttered, softly crying and Jessie knew it was from happiness" I...  
Jessie... I... how can I even love you so much...?"

The curse breaker brought Penny down and kissed her lightly, wiping tears with her thumbs. She could feel Penny responding as softly. The plushie guinea pig lying next to them.

Before she could stop herself Jessie started speaking "And you, sunshine, saw someone beyond the sibling of a mad man. A normal human being. Clumsy but still" Penny giggled "But yeah. I also love you beyond comprehension. Hell, I will never let anyone hurt you. Remember our promise? I will never break it... Damn you "Her eyes darkened with passion. Penny shuddered "Everyday with you is like a walking on a cloud, looking at the Sun. So calm, mesmerizing, so god damn angelic. I can never show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you. You were the one who pulled me down from heaven and I will be eternally grateful for that. Hell, you even go on that dangerous adventures. I fear each time that I will lose you. And I won't stand that" She wiped another tear from her lover's eyes "But I know how strong you are. How much bravado you have. Penny... I...

Jessie staggered over her own words but Penny's smile was reassuring. Jessie took a very deep breath, pulling Penny for a quick kiss.

"Penny Haywood, the light of my life, queen of my heart... Will you marry me?"


	10. Before the class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie, Penny c'mon...

"Spoilsport"

"But you love me"

"More than you can imagine"  
\--------------------------------------

Jessie let a growling whine when Penny bent down to 'pick' her clothes of the floor exposing her most private parts. She turned her back to her love, hoping it would soothe the building fire but the more she thought of it the more she was thirsty for Penny.  
'That damn, woman! She does that on purpose!'

Jessie looked over her shoulder just in time to catch Penny's lustful gaze, her hands wondering all over her body. Her delicate breasts inviting her to kiss them. As if on cue Penny indeed began to rub them, slightly pulling at her nipples. She also licked her mouth...  
Jessie's breath stopped and her eyes darkened. She could feel the instinct taking over.

'No! Don't fall for it, Jess! You're...'

Still looking at her, Penny's hand wondered between her legs and she let out the most provocative/erotic sound Jessie ever heard. She leaned against a table and gave Jessie the full view of her 'play'. Penny slid one of her fingers inside, moaning quietly, her head thrown back. She repeated the action, sliding two fingers inside while her other hand was playing with her breast, slightly tugging at the nipple.  
Jessie's mouth watered 'Ok, fuck that' the Curse Breaker freed herself from the covers. In two steps she reached Penny, kissing her roughly. 

"Hmpf...?"

But she only heard a low murmur in response "You should have known better, Pens" Jessie showed her girlfriend against the table. She turned her around so Penny's back was pressed against her front "You brought that upon yourself so get ready. I do not intent to hold back..."  
In response Penny rubbed her ass against Jesse's hips who grabbed Penny's hair and pulled up. One of her hands began playing with Penny's nipple. Jessie slid her legs between her lover's leg and rubbed as slowly as she could. Penny begin to break free but the hold was too strong "Penny, Penny, Penny..." Jessie put more pressure to Penny's pussy "I told you to be a good girl... You better obey..." Husky voice sent shivers down her spine "Maybe I will reward you" 

Penny whined. Jessie smirked darkly while rubbing her girlfriend's nipple. She circled it a few times before repeating the action. She let go of Penny's hair and put her hands on Penny's breasts. She squeezed them "So damn soft..." Jessie licked along Penny's pulse point. The smaller girl was moaning while trying to move her hips against Jessie's leg. The Curse Breaker shoved Penny against the table once more. She used one hand to pinned Penny's wrist above her head while her right hand travelled along Penny's spine, making the smaller girl shiver. 

Jessie laughed breathlessly. Her hand now playing with the soft lips near her hips. She pressed a hard nub which made Penny whine in pleasure.   
'Still so sensitive'

Jessie lay down on her. Her hot breath made Penny sweat. She slowly parted the soft lips feeling how wet her lover was.  
"Jessie..."

Jessie had no intentions to listen to that plea. At least not yet. Far from it.

Her finger resting at Penny's opening but never sliding in, her other hand at Penny's throat. She parted her thighs with a violent movement. Penny suddenly cried out, picked up by her lover. Jessie slid her fingers inside Penny but very barely. Both of them loudly moaned.

"Jessie... Fuck me already!" Penny whined still choking from Jessie's hand.

Jessie shuddered at the pleading tone "No yet" she bit at Penny's ear.

Very slowly her fingers danced around her entrance, teasing her clit, making them both almost insane, Penny now cursing under her breath. The Curse Breaker never thought she could make her lover that wet. Heck, not even with their first time having sex.

"Do you remember, Pens?" She turned her head toward her "I told you in the Broomsticks that you should be quiet so no one would hear you..." Penny nodded "You know what, now?" Her hand moved to cup Penny's breast playing with the nipple "Don't hold fucking back". 

Penny screamed in pleasure and pain as Jessie entered her with two fingers. She wasn't going slow nor was it gentle. Holding Penny against her she quickened the pace. Penny was wriggling, screaming, pulling her girlfriend as close as possible. Jessie's fingers were sliding in and out. She felt a hardened place and made a freakin' damn sure to rub it each time she felt it. She had to grab onto Penny who almost fainted "Not so fast, princess".

So fucking close...She felt Penny's walls throbbing, tightening around her fingers. So slick... Penny was almost reaching her orgasm.  
Jessie felt her go weak. Now, it would be so easy for Jessie to just drop her and let her suffer. Just dress again and leave her pleading for realise. 

Before Penny could find her sweet end, Jessie pulled her wet fingers away only to move them somewhere else.  
Deep in ecstasy Penny barely noticed she was liking Jessie's fingers clean. Tasting her own juices.

"Shit, Pens... You sure know how to use your tongue.." Penny answered by moving her tongue all around Jessie's fingers. Sucking at them.

"Fuck!"Jessie withdrawned her hand. Panting heavily she grabbed Penny by the throat inching their faces close. Penny shuddered when she saw Jessie's dark, hazed, feral gaze. For a moment they were staring at each other, both breaths mixing. With irritated groan Jessie tightened her grip, and threw Penny on the table again, immidietly diving between this angel's legs. The blonde Hufflepuff grabbed the edges, crying her eyes out in pleasure. Jessie was licking her, her tongue fierce and wild, hitting all the right spots. Penny's reaction was heavenly. She moaned and thrashed around, almost singing Jessie's name. Jessie was talking her time, using the tip of her tongue to swirl around the sensitive nub at the tip of Penny's slit. She angled her tongue so she could enter inside. Her lover squirming in ecstasy. Making it almost impossible for Jessie to keep a steady rhythm. But the feeling of being inside her loved one when she was reaching her peak was immense. Penny arched her back as pleasure rolled through her in waves. Jessie drank her like a thirsty child, catching all she could. She had to hold Penny's hips to prevent them from moving. Penny sat up a little to put her hand on Jessie's cheek. Face flushed and sweaty. Jessie reached with her free hand and joined her fingers with Penny. 

"Jess... I'm gonna... going to... Ah! Her orgasm rippled through her body. She fell back to the table as the final pleasure almost ripped her apart. Jessie kept the rhythm to prolong her girlfriend's pleasure thought it was hard as she tried to close her legs.

Her orgasm began to subside and Jessie slowly kissed her way to Penny's lips. Gathering Penny in her arms, she moved them to the bed. She lay next to her while whispering sweet thing to her love.

"Jess... you... are... oh my... God..." She managed between breaths "But... you..." She tried to sit but her body was shaking too much. Jessie pulled her down again, cradling her close.

Jessie kissed her nose "I'm fine. Didn't I tell you that you matter to me the most?" Her body was burning. Hell, she never felt such hotness. However she somehow managed to shook it off. Penny looked up at her lover brushing the black sweaty hair behind her ear. She kissed her lightly giving a sheepish smile "Jessie... I swear. I'm so gonna... get you... for this..." She leaned her head on Jessie's chest "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Pens. Now, get some sleep. We only have twenty minutes left you know?" Jessie softly whispered, holding her love close.

"No... don't wanna..."

"You're gonna be tired at the class" Jessie interjected. 

Penny propped herself and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend "Tired and sore. I'm more than sure you fucked out all of my energy" Crimson blush visible on her cheeks as her voice lowered. Jessie also blushed and broth them for a deep kiss "I guess I did" She said "But I won't call that fuck. We were making love Penny. We love each other, care for each other and also help each other. Do you really think I was just 'fucking' you? No. I was rough but that's because you drive me crazy. In a good way. So remember, each time we become intimate, it's not 'sex' or 'fucking'. It's pure love. My one and only, Penny."

Penny felt her eyes water. She let out a shaky breath while hiding her face on Jessie's neck.

"Pens?"

Jessie's collarbone was now wet. Penny was crying. Jessie panicked. She tried to hug her but Penny stopped her. 

"You know..." she said rubbing her eyes "When I think you can't be more kind-hearted you show me how wrong I am"

"What do you mean?"

Penny took a deep breath "What I mean is... You care for me. More than my family. Our friends... You face so many though situations and yet... " She traced her fingers along 

Jessie's jawline "You remain so brave. So kind. Even Merula Snyder cannot stop you. And she's powerful. How are you doing that?"  
Jessie pulled her close "Because you are with me. My surname may be 'Angel' but you're the real one. Caring for me and pulling me out from darkness. If anything you are the real hero. My, hero" 

They kissed passionately, giving their love into that kiss. For a few moments they remained kissing, hands wondering over their bodies. After a while Penny kissed her pulse point 

"Wanna cuddle?"

Jessie's laugh echoed through her brother's room. Penny soon followed. She and Jessie spend the rest of the time cuddling and whispering sweet things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... O.o


	11. Friends will tease renetlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends like Rowan are priceless :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolololo Rowan Dx

'Is... is this for real?' Penny's heart thundering strongly 'Did... did... she really? Am I dreaming?' Mind racing like crazy. Breathing fast and unsteady. She tried to sit but due to immense shock she almost fell from the bed. Jessie reacted in the last minute. She looked at her girlfriend. Penny looked terrified.   
Heck, worse even. Last time she acted like this was when the Boggart turned into werewolf. The very one that killed her childhood friend. Jessie shook her slightly. No reaction She repeated it. Still nothing.

 

Meanwhile downstairs:

Rowan was emptying her third glass of hot chocolate while still reading the book about Transfiguration. Turning beetles into buttons was a child's play.   
But turning a cat into dangerous giant predator? Way beyond friggin' impossible. Besides, who needs such knowledge?! For what?!  
"Ridiculous!" Rowan whined "I swear, McGonagall wants us dead! And I thought Snape is bad..." She looked at her cup. Empty. She slumped on the chair "Helga, dude, do I really have to learn this?!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Came from upstairs.

 

In the bedroom:

"Nooo!"

 

Jessie and Penny froze before realization hit them. They laughed. Happiness, bliss, lost in each other. Even Filch couldn't spoil that, not a chance.  
Jessie picked up the ragged plushie. She smiled at it before giving it back to Penny who hugged it. She looked fondly at it.  
"You know..." she whispered "it will always remind me of this day. The happiest day of my life"  
"So now I don't have to buy a ring. Plushie is enough!" Jessie chuckled before being hit in the head with a pillow.   
"Aha, you wish!" Penny was amused. Jessie only laughed.

In the Common Room:

Rowan's jaw was almost hitting the floor. She was all tense and silent for like only twenty minutes. Penny waved a hand in front of her, snapping her fingers.  
That seemed to work because Rowan blinked a few times.

"Wait..." she mouthed "Like, marriage?"

Penny scratched the back of her neck blushing furiously "Not yet..." She glanced at her girlfriend who seemed to be trying to contain her laughter. That made Penny smirk "Well, Rowan. You know how it is. Sex and then proposal. And oh my, Rowan, Jessie was like a beast. A wild animal!" Penny moaned to emphasized her story "I'm telling you! Such... hmpf!"

"Penny!" Jessie covered her mouth to stop her from speaking more.

Rowan roared with laughter "Oh, mighty beast! Shall thy give this Madame her deserved orgasm!" She gesticulated wildly while Penny broke free and grabbed her ribs while accompanying Rowan in her teasing.

"Oh yeah, Rowan?! I'm not the one who makes heart-shaped puppy eyes at Tulip Karasu!"

"Jessie!" Rowan squeaked, going all red.

"Oooooo!" Penny cheered, plushie on her shoulder.

Rowan tried to reach for her but she quickly ducked behind Jessie and backed off. She watched as Rowan and Jessie started their usual bickering.

"You so do!"

"I so don't!"

"Someone likes Tulip! Someone likes Tulip!"

"I swear on Helga, stop it or...!"

"Tulip and Rowan, sitting on a tree..."

"That's it!"

Rowan took her book and aimed for Jessie. She barely dodged. Another missed hit. Jessie jumped back laughing like crazy. Rowan smirked in amusement. 

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll stop! Uncle!" Jessie raised her hands in peaceful gesture.

Penny raised her eyebrows in mock shock "You? Give up? Since when? That's unnatural. You are relentless in bed, having me all the way you want, not letting me catch my breath and yet you give up to simple book?" 

"Penny!"

"What?!" She played the role of the innocent girl.

Rowan was trying to breath whilst laughing her lungs out. 

"Rowan, live. Live, Rowan..." She muttered with smile. All three looked at each other. 

Three...

Two... 

One...

Loud laugh burst in the living room. The three friends hugged before sitting on the couch. Penny put the plushie guinea on her lap, leaning her head on Jessie's shoulder. Rowan playing with her scarf.

"Sometimes I wonder" Jessie started "How do I even copy with you, guys. Seriously, you are freaks! Maybe I am more mad than my brother!" She hugged her love closer. Penny snorted and Rowan stuck her tongue.

"And vice versa, Jessie" Rowan grinned "Looks like your madness rubbed off of us! We have to stand you too!"

Penny snorted again.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jessie said.

They talked like that for a few more minutes, joking and exchanging stories.

 

Penny grunted. She opened her eyes to find a moon shining through the window. She was tucked in the bed, her piggy next to her. Everything was dark. She could hear her roommates snoring in their beds. She sat to look around. Everyone was asleep. All candles gone. What hour it was? 

As if answering her question the voice nearby said " One in the morning"

Penny turned her head to the right. Jessie was sitting near their bed, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing her pyjama.

"Sorry, Pens. You looked so heavenly. Didn't want to spoil that moment" 

Jessie moved to lie next to her fiancé. Penny kissed her softly, pulling her closer. Penny rubbed their noses together before pulling the covers over them.

"I love you so very much, Jessie" She whispered.

Jessie smiled "I love you as much, my angel"

They shared one last kiss before dozing off into dreamland.


	12. First horde down pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... shit...

"Rowan, Tulip, focus" Jessie snarled from the table where the huge map of Hogwart was lying.

She, Penny, Rowan and Tulip gathered in Jacob's room to discuss the whereabouts of the Cursed Vault. It was getting worse. Another students were attacked by normally peaceful animals. Even owls were closed deep in a tower to avoid another attacks. However, it was impossible. Even the teachers were unable to control the hell that broke out. To say the least, everything was out of control. Last night this aggression 'infected' people. Everyone was fighting each other. Even the best of friends. There was no question of courtesy or help. One big aggression. Everyone acted like a zombie. Zombies that only murdered for fun. This hatred made them very fast and extremely difficult to avoid.   
Jessie, Penny, Tulip and Rowan managed to outsmart these monsters only by throwing a large doll by Wingardium Leviosa. The door to Jessie's brother room was barricaded but it was known that they would not last long.

"This is bad. Very very very bad" Penny sighed as she looked at the map.

Many red pins were attached to it, showing the places of encounters. Every wing, every corner, every classroom or corridor. Even Quidditch field.

Tulip put her hand on her chin "I know many pranks that can stun people but I don't think it will be enough. After all, it's like a war" She finished with pained voice. Rowan and   
Penny looked at each other, Jessie staring at the map.

" We must find this Cursed Vault" She exclaimed "And I think..."

"You know how to get... wait... are you...?" Penny tensed.

"Do we really really really have to? For what? I'm asking, for what? Is this some punishment sent by God? " Rowan's shoulders slumped.

Tulip facepalmed "Of course! Merula Snyde! That bitch must now feel like in heaven! Hell. Sorry, hell. I mean... heaven for her and hell for us... No. We have hell, so heaven for her. Or... If heaven is hell for her ... and hell is heaven ... are we in purgatory? My brain is itching... "

Jessie snorted before nodding, not keen to even think of that worst Slytherin. But what choice did they have? Merula was flat out aggressive from the day they all met. One could say worse but culture forbids it. Only well-mannered people at least.

Jessie whined under her breath. Wonderful, just wonderful. She felt arms on her waist. She glanced at Penny and smiled, nodding lightly. 

"All great and shit, but we are forgetting a very super mega duper important thing, girls" Rowan turned her attention to the sealed door "We have, like, a very killing zombies on the loose, remember? So how do you plan to move even an inch from here?!"

"Agree" Tulip interjected "We managed to sneak in here but now? We're gonna be a meaty pool on the floor. And trust me. None of us run fast enough"

Penny was now moving back and forth, very deeply in thoughts. She looked around the messy room. 

Jessie saw a familiar stubbornness in her eyes. She was up to something.

She wandered for a minute before letting "Ha!" and pulling out a medium sized blanket. It was cowered in webs and dust. She looked at her friends.

"An old blanket? Blanket?!" Jessie she hissed in disbelief "How is that gonna help us in this situation?!"

"Better get ready, fellas" She pulled the blanket over herself ignoring Jessie's comment completely "I have a very crazy idea"

The trio was shocked when she also pulled out a small stink bomb.

"Penny? What are you planning?" Tulip looked uncertain. 

She just smiled "Just get ready. On 'three' just get under it, ok?" She came closer to the door opening it slightly. She hissed when the hinges started to squeak. Penny glanced outside. Some students were lying on the floor while others were just... walking... doing nothing. But she knew better. They were waiting for a stimulation. Just like zombies in those movies she watched with her sister. She mentioned for her friends to get under the blanket. She counted to ten "Remember... on three" she repeated. 

Seven, six, five, four...

"Three!" She threw the bomb on the ground. It exploded covering the whole hallway in green haze, smelling like the rotten egg. Many infected began coughing and choking before they fell to the floor. A few of them shouted, scratching their eyes

"Oh fuck!" Tulip covered her nose with her hand.

Jessie and Rowan almost fainted but a strong tug from Penny made them run for their lives. It was hard moving with that blanket but at least it was protecting them from the smell and green mist.

"One horde defeated" Rowan whispered through tears.

To their luck the smell 'moved' to the closest lower floors, stunning the fighting people.

"This bomb has a really strong range. Where did you find it?!" Jessie spoke trying not to puke.

"My sister usually put them in my slippers. Long story, do not ask" She quickly added seeing Jessie's shocked face "Anyway, she did it so many times that I became resistant to this stench. And you thought why I give Tonks her stupid joke bombs?" She grinned mischievously. 

Jessie was shocked by this information. But that explains why Penny never complained when Tonks' bombs exploded. Suddenly, Penny stopped. A student was in front of them.   
However, he was not an ordinary student. His skin was green, rotten, his eyes were bloody. His teeth were sharp like a wild animal hunting for meat. He had claws instead of his fingers. The clothes were ragged and there were pieces of torn skin. Bones visible and broken wherever possible.

"Is this some fucking joke?" Tulip whispered in fear. Rowan barely kept on her feet.

Jessie slumped "I do not want to be eaten or torn alive. I've been going through it once. I do not want a second time..." Jessie felt Penny wince. She hugged her girl and kissed her lightly on the head. Rowan and Tulip moved closer.

Other students were close to the infected. Their condition was even worse.

"Fuck... now what...?" Rowan moaned painfully "I guess you are out of those atomic bombs?"

Penny pursed her lips "Now. Now we must devise a plan. The blanket will stink for another ten minutes. We do not have that much time..."

"And it's been seven minutes" Jessie chocked.

"We're so fucked..." Tulip whined.


	13. The Horde pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was never good in writing 'bout zombies. Dx

Rowan deep sighed and closed her eyes. She almost choked on her breath. She was horrified. That was not her peaceful tree farm. No. It has been ages since she felt like this. Scared, powerless, frozen by fear. She always hated those movies about walking corpses. Flesh-eating freaks are super super fast and possess endless stamina.  
But how? Just how?! They are corpses! Made by a curse but still cold bodies! What makes the stiff muscles to move? 'Breathe' when lungs are either gone or not functioning. And with non beating heart? Brain needs all organs in cooperation to work properly. So how come? It's dead but on work? Where's logic in that?! None of the books contain any kind of information about them! So how to...? 

Rowan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If this is the only option... then so be it.

"Guys?"

"What's up, Rowan?" Tulip was concerned. As well as Jessie and Penny.

"I have... an idea..." she took off her glasses "Once I'm on the run I want you to set for the dungeons. Do not look back, got it?"

Jessie, Penny and Tulip looked at her as if she went mega insane. Yet, Rowan dashed out from out from under the blanket, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oy! Brain dead slugs! Over here, losers! A fresh meat!" 

She instantly ran toward the random direction. It worked. The horde chased after her, roaring and screaming. They paid no attention to the remaining trio, running after Rowan.   
Her teasing and sarcastic words fading away...

 

Tulip fell to her knees. Jessie and Penny frozen in place. Deaf silence all around them. Wind playing with torn curtains.

"No... Rowan..." Tulip's breath was shallow "Rowan..." glanced at Jessie. She felt something. Something vicious and primitive. 

"Jessie Angel!" She threw herself on Jessie tackling her to the ground. She stepped on her chest preventing her from getting up. Penny pushed Tulip aside.

"Let's just go. Now!" Penny groaned pulling Jessie up. They earned a hard glare from Tulip.

 

"Get of off me!"

Rowan's back hit the wall to throw the zombie off. It roared while loosening its grip. 

"Duro!"

The flesh eater turned into stone. Another one charged at her only managing to tear her robe. She punched the dead. Its teeth fell off.

"Expel...!"

One of the dead san its sharpened teeth into her hand. Rowan screamed, letting go of her wand. It crushed under the zombie foot. Her heart stopped stopped as the whole group launched at her. She used her good her to do a back flip. She barely had time to avoid the attack again. Another zombie tried to bite her. She jumped back. She turned violently, kicking nearest undeads.

She raised her hand and hit the monster on the face over her shoulder, rising a small shield.

"Remember. Thank my grandma for teaching me how to fight"

This little moment of inattention was enough to lead to the tragedy. The rest of the dead launched at her. All at once. Bodies on top of each other, groaning, biting and screeching. She fell under the weight of rotten bodies. Her wand, broken in half, now a few meters away from the horde.

 

The trio was inconsolable. It was not supposed to be like this. It had no right to happen. This is not fair!

"Fuck..." Jessie cursed.

Penny and Tulip were in no better shape. Tulip was sitting against the wall, her head hidden in her knees. Penny pacing back and forth.   
They were very close to the dungeons by now. No signs of infected. For now they were safe...  
The atmosphere was very tense. All it might take is a small gesture to get a sharp exchange of opinions. 

But Tulip could not stand the tension anymore. She stood up, went over to Jessie and slapped her. The sound echoed through the whole corridor. 

"I swear, Jessie Angel... If she's dead..." 

"She's not!" Penny stood between her and Jessie "Do that again and I'll hurt you so badly even your parents won't recognise you!" She pushed her aside.

Tulip swayed a little. Jessie put a hand on Penny's shoulder to calm her down and buried her face in her shoulder.

 

Rowan was half sitting against the bloodied wall. Blood leaking from her wounds. The pile of zombies near her. She hissed in pain. Trying to stop the bleeding. She felt a wet snout rub against her hand. Badger, her familiar. Its colours were different from a normal badger. Brown where it should be black and deep wooden brown where it should be white. It tried to match Rowan's hair and skin colour.

"Hey, pal..." She petted the ghastly animal. It licked her hand. She closed her eyes in deep thought:

 

Heaviness. Rowan felt like the floor under her begins to crack. Was she still alive? Is this hell calling her? Or maybe purgatory?  
She was slowly losing consciousness. She saw no reason to fight anymore.   
For what? Maybe her role is over? Maybe it's time to just let it go? Let Jessie and others live in peace? Her eyes widened when a scream rang out from the depths of the castle. This voice was very familiar. Too familiar. But how? She could not be here. It was not possible.   
But there it was again. Wait... Tulip? Rowan focused on the voice. Blurry yet somehow very clear. Her vision clouded as the white mist formed into three shapes. One tall and two of average high. They were talking silently. Rowan quickly recognised them. Her friends, beckoning for her to get up. 

"No. Leave me alone" She grunted as the ground cracked under her again.

She saw one of the figures reaching for her, trying to get the zombies of off her.  
Rowan hissed as the broken ground impaled her shoulder. Her whole body was aching. She had no strength left. She was too tired.

The entity fully shaped itself. Tulip Karasu. 

Rowan felt something stir deep within her when ghostly Tulip called out for her. She wasn't living despite Rowan's best try to shoo her away.   
'Why? Why are you here?' she wanted to ask. She needed to know. She must understand. She must study this! She must read about it! 

"Ah, fuck that!"

Her vision cleared, her friends vanishing. Tulip lingered a little longer, smiling and waving. She vanished. Rowan's eyes glowed bright orange. A strong golden aura surrounded her whole body. She felt an immense power emitting from her body. From her heart. She screamed rising to her knees. Her aura expanding. The undead were thrown many meters away from her. She stood up, looking at her hands. Her aura was still active, shining brightly. Her hair flowing as if a small breeze was playing with it. She closed her palm and opened it again. A gold black sphere appeared. Rowan threw it at the closest zombie. It screeched in pain before going limp, revealing a sleeping student. She was so shocked she didn't hear the flesh eater coming at her. It jumped on her.   
She turned around trying to block the attack. When zombie brushed against her aura it fired itself at the monster. Big light brown and dark brown badger snarled at the monster before attacking it. Quickly reacting she called for the badger and used the rest of her energy to cure other students. Her aura faded away and she fell on the ground.

 

The memory faded away. She noticed her badger was leaning its paw against her leg.

"What to call you?" She scratched its ear "Maybe... Isma?"

The badger nodded before resting near her.

 

"Penny?"

"Yeah... I felt that too... Such power"

Jessie, Penny and Tulip finally managed to track down Merula. She was hiding in one of the cells. She was screaming and laughing at the top of her lungs. Her eyes crazed. However, to their luck, she was also talking to herself. Mentioning hidden ruins beneath owlery. Something about strong evil energy... evil... undead... aggression... 

"Ruins near owlery?" Penny looked at her friends "Now that it's mentioned... I do recall hearing about it. Not much but still..."

"My sunny princess indeed knows every rumor in Hogwart" Jessie smirked.

Penny blushed and Tulip rolled her eyes. 

"Go on. I must find Rowan" She said before dashing off.


	14. The horde pt.3 (first part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as hell but I had no idea what to write. A lot is happening and my brain keeps malfunctioning.  
> Sorry :/

The badger jumped when it heard footsteps hurrying towards them. Isma sniffed the air, calming down. It was an ally. It ran forward to meet with said ally.  
Tulip emerged from around the corner. She was looking around until she spotted Isma. The badger was standing on its hind legs, using its paws to show the way. It took off. Tulip followed it. She saw many students scattered around. All of them deep in a sleep like state. 

"Merlin... Rowan!" Tulip rushed to her friend and kneeled near her. She checked her pulse. Very weak but still palpable. 

"Rowan?" Tulip shook her with care "Hey, wake up"

Rowan groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around.

"My head... where am I? Tulip?"

Tulip smiled through the tears "Hey, there" She pulled her for a soft hug "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap"

"Rest now. I'll be here when you wake up again" She caressed Rowan's cheek.  
The Hufflepuff blushed a little. She pointed at the badger. 

"Tulip, Isma. Isma, Tulip"

Isma playfully nudged Tulip.

"Nice to meet you, Isma"

 

"What on Helga's name is going on here?! Not that I'm complaining but where are they?!" Jessie looked around.  
Empty. Just like that. No zombies around. No people or even animals. Maybe except for a bloodied ground.

"This is insane" She muttered under her breath.

Penny gulped "I would still be careful. This seems like a trap..."

Jessie hugged her fiancé who kissed her on the cheek.

"Penny, please relax. We'll get through this. We always do." She kissed her blonde Hufflepuff on the forehead. Penny hummed in content.

The two girls, as slowly as possible, entered the courtyard. Looking around they tried to stay close to the walls. Jessie stopped them both. She closed her eyes as the white aura formed. It waved a little before vanishing as Jessie opened her eyes.

"I don't sense anyone here. But there is a huge activity under the owlery." She chuckled when she saw Penny's expression "A little trick Helga taught me. Useful isn't it?"

"So cool" Penny said.

They proceeded further. After a few minutes they finally reached their destination. The owlery was surrounded by a swirling barrier. It was spreading to the ruins, keeping the infected owls inside.

"Ah, fuck me..." Penny sat down on the ground.

"Later, I sure will" Jessie joked, earning a look of amusement and disbelief. 

"Sorry..." Jessie scratched the back of her neck. Penny sent her a kiss.

They both looked at the barrier. The owls were attacking it. Biting, scratching, doing everything to break free.

 

Crack...

 

Jessie and Penny perked up.

 

Crack...

 

Penny stood up and took a few steps back.

The cracking sound repeated three times before the shield shook violently. Storm appeared along with silver lines. Something like a steam begin to emit from the barrier, heating it up to the point when it turned red. Everything pulsed and the once silver lines turned black. Dark clouds released a very powerful lightning that struck the barrier with immense force. Wind howling while making small tornados. The earth shattered, lava coming out of it.  
Jessie threw herself at Penny to protect her from harm. The fire exploded scorching her back. She screamed in pain, hugging Penny tighter. But all of the sudden everything calmed down.   
Jessie's arms gave up and she slumped next to her girlfriend.

"Jessie!" Penny hovered over her "Are you alright?!"

Jessie nodded and pulled Penny for a kiss. When they parted she noticed something big. Huge golden – black pillar was shielding them, absorbing the black magic. It shook with every strike but not breaking apart, remaining sturdy. 

"I knew it!" Jessie screamed with happiness "She is on our side! Ha!"


End file.
